The Konoha Lovebird Chronicles
by invisiblethreat
Summary: These are the Chronicles of the Konoha Ninjas who find themselves infatuated.Rated M for lemon in later chap.NaruHina Ep 2 up: Not Home Alone more.I MADE THIS WITH THE HELP OF CRIMSONRASENGAN. We do not own Naruto. :


Hi, I am the co-author of this story.

This is a story of romance between Naruto and Hinata, and how the whole village figures it out.This takes place in Part 1.

Naruto is sitting at Ichiraku's Ramen eating ramen with Shikamaru and Chouji. Chouji is scarfing a lot down as usual. Shikamaru is sitting there like he doesn't care, and Naruto is crying because Chouji ate all the ramen. Then the group of kunoichi consisting of Sakura, Hinata, TenTen, Temari, and Ino approached the ramen shop. Hinata didn't want to stay at the Hyuuga Mansion because they are moving furniture and she can't stand the noise.

"H-Hi N-Naruto-K-kun.", whispered Hinata in her usual shy voice.

"Hi Hinata-chan!", yelled Naruto

"Ask him.", whispered Ino as she nudged Hinata.

"I-I c-can't.", said Hinata, "what if he says no?"

"Don't worry about that. Just ask him."

"N-Naruto-K-kun?"

"Yeah Hinata-chan?"

"C-C-Can I-I s-stay over at y-your apartment tonight?"

Naruto, caught off guard says, "Huh?"

Hinata blushed and asked again. "MAY I STAY AT YOUR APARTMENT TONIGHT?!", she yelled to fight back the shyness.

Author note I LIKE PIE

Naruto just stared at her with his big ol' blue eyes and said, "Mmk."

All the other ninjas just said, "OOOOOOHHHHHH"

"SHUT UP! SHE CAN STAY OVER IF SHE WANTS TO!", said Naruto.

Neji, Sasuke, and Lee all walked up and Lee shouted, "HELLO MY YOUTHFUL CHUMS HOW IS YOUR DAY GOING? YOUTHFUL?"

Neji then grabbed Naruto by the collar of his all too familiar orange jumpsuit and said with Byakugan activated, "IF YOU LAY ONE FINGER ON MY COUSIN, I WILL CUT OFF ALL OF YOUR CHAKRA POINTS AND THEN I WILL BURN THIS RAMEN SHOP!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!", Naruto screamed dramatically.

AUTHORS NOTE NOW IT'S DARK

Naruto is walking Hinata to his apartment as he says, "You can sleep in my bed, I will sleep on the couch."

Hinata then said softly, "I was actually hoping that we could sleep together." Hinata then blushed furiously at the words she just said.

Naruto smiled and just said, "Well okay then."

Naruto fumbles with the key at his door and then finally unlocks it. They walk in and Naruto touches Hinata's shoulder and she whips around and falls over the arm of the couch. Naruto, frightened by the experience, falls also and there lips meet.

Naruto picks up his head to say that he's sorry but Hinata starts running her fingers through his messy blonde hair.

Hinata then says, "It's okay Naruto, I don't mind." She then pulled him into a kiss and invaded her tongue into his mouth. Frightened, Naruto tries to pull away because he don't wanna lose his ramen shop. But Hinata wraps her legs around his waste and he falls back and stumbles into the wall beside the television. Naruto's passion for Hinata then took over.

Author's Note 10 points for Hinata. Now Naruto gets the ball back at the half.

Naruto forced his tongue into Hinata's mouth and their tongues strove for dominance. Naruto then picks her up bridal style and lays her on the couch. Hinata then undid the zipper on his jumpsuit while he undid her jacket.

Naruto asked, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Hinata looked into his eyes and said, "I have always wanted to do this. But only with you."

Naruto then pressed his lips against hers and she forced her tongue into his mouth. She then took off his jacket, followed by him taking off hers.

Author's Note I AM BEING HELD AGAINST MY WILL TO WRITE THIS HELP ME!

Naruto then looked at his soon-to-be-lover's body and smiled, "You're just so beautiful."

Hinata giggled and rippedyes I said ripped off his shirt. She rubbed his chiseled chest as he took off her shirt. She then reached behind her and Naruto heard a click as she held her bra in place. She then clenched his crotch and started to massage his manhood. Naruto let out a small moan as he wanted more. He undid her pants and took them off and ripped off her bra hoping to return the pleasure Hinata just gave him. He then…

AUTHOR'S NOTE IF YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS TO THE TWO LOVEBIRDS RATE AND REVIEW AND A FIVE-SPOT WON"T HURT. LOOK FOR CHAPTER 2 COMING SOON!.


End file.
